Crazy Harem
by Cherry-chan740
Summary: This is a story about Haruno Sakura, whom has a LOT of admirers chasing her heart, even girls. What's more worse (or better)? Those admirers are mostly her friends. (Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. And beware of strong language.)


**Disclaimer: Ugh, The disclaimer always cracks my heart... Anyway, I do not own Naruto, unless I magically wake up as Kishi-sensei.**

 **:**

Mikoto vs Kushina

~X~

Sakura's POV

Yay!! Kaa-chan and I are going to the park! FINALLY!!! It's just that, kaa-chan, being a doctor, is always busy at the hospital with many patients needing medical attention and she's rarely at home. So, I want to cherish this time with her!

Oh, I almost forgot! Konnichiwa, minna! I'm Haruno Sakura! Hajimemashite!

Well, okay, um... I'm twelve-years-old and I have an average height of a twelve-year-old girl. I have long, pink hair that reaches my lower back and gem-like, emerald green eyes. Pink and green, everyone says it matches me and that I look really pretty and kawaii. As for everyone, I mean everyone who sees me.

My kaa-chan is Haruno Mebuki. Kaa-chan has shoulder-length, bright blonde hair with a side bang and jade green eyes.

And my tou-chan was Haruno Hizashi. He had messy, unkept, dull pink hair and brown eyes.

I used 'was' because tou-chan died in a mission when I was eight, which resulted me to get depressed and feel alone. Kaa-chan kept comforting and telling me to move on until I finally did and continued living my life, knowing tou-chan wants me to remain happy, keep living and be strong.

When I saw two of my favorite people, I brightened up.

Mikoto's POV

Kushina-chan and I were talking about our son/s and husbands peacefully...

Until the topic got to my favorite little girl; Haruno Sakura-chan.

And we're now arguing over who will be Sakura-chan's mother-in-law in the future and that if she'll be an Uchiha or a Namikaze. Me and Kushina-chan glared at each other in a competitive way.

"Sakura-chan will definitely be my future daughter-in-law! My Sasuke-chan or/and Itachi-chan are going to steal her heart!!!" I yelled to her.

"Are you kidding me? That will never happen, dattebane! Sakura-chan will totally choose my Naruto-chan over your sons!!!" She yelled back.

"Mikoto-san!! Kushina-san!!"

Me and Kushina-chan looked over the direction where the voice came from and saw Sakura-chan with her mother, Mebuki-chan. Kushina-chan and I side-glared at each other.

'I'm gonna be the one to get Sakura-chan as my daughter-in-law.' I growled in my mind.

Sakura approached us and stood before us with a sweet smile upon her lips.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan! How are you today?" Kushina-chan piped up with a grin, as I tossed her a glare.

"I'm feeling great, Kushina-san! Me and kaa-chan are about to go to the park!" The twelve-year-old exclaimed.

'I need to get closer to Sakura-chan!' I noted.

"Can I join?" Me and Kushina-chan chorused, then we glared at each other.

"Sure, you both can! Now, let's go!!" Sakura cheered.

The pinkette ran to her mother and walked beside her, leaving Kushina-chan and I glaring at each other.

Normal POV

'An Uchiha gets what they want. And I'm going to get Sakura-chan to be an Uchiha.' Mikoto thought, glaring at her best friend-rival.

'We Namikazes never give up. And that means, I'll never give up on making Sakura-chan Naruto-chan's.' Kushina thought, glaring back into Mikoto's dark orbs.

Mikoto's POV

"Just to let you know, I will be Sakura-chan's future mother-in-law." Kushina-chan brushed pass me.

'Urgh! Kushina-chan, you wish!'

"Keep on dreaming, Ramen Freak!" I shouted, then rushed over to them.

After some time, I'm beside Mebuki-chan while Kushina-chan chatted with Sakura-chan.

'I just have to get closer to Mebuki-chan, so that she'll choose me to be her daughter's mother-in-law! And I'll be her sister-in-law!!!'

Kushina's POV

I grinned as I watched Mikoto-chan talk with Mebuki-chan. ' My chance!'

I turned my eyes to Sakura-chan. "Sakura-chan?"

She looked at me with her big, innocent green eyes. "Yes, Kushina-san?"

"What do you think about Naruto-chan?" I asked, eager.

"Well... Naruto-kun's really active and hyper, always have a smile on his face. But the two things I love the most about him is that he doesn't give up easily and his determination." Sakura-chan said.

My eyes brightened from what she said and it makes me want to cry in joy, knowing she'll be perfect for my Naruto-chan.

"Sakura-sweetie! The hospital is calling for me! Um, is it okay to have Mikoto-chan and Kushina-chan accompany you?" Mebuki-chan spoke after talking to someone on her phone.

A kiss on the cheek was what Mebuki-chan received from her little daughter.

"Yup! It's okay, kaa-chan, I understand! See you later!" Sakura-chan beamed, then Mebuki-chan leaves with her daughter waving goodbye.

What a sweet girl.

"So, Kushina-san, Mikoto-san..." She turned to the both of us. "I'm hungry. Where do you wanna go now?"

"Ichiraku/Komutsa."

Me and Mikoto-chan glared at each other.

"Sakura-chan!!! Let's go to Ichiraku! The wonderful ramen is probably waiting for you, 'ttebane! C'mon! It's my treat!" I grabbed the rosette's left arm, but Mikoto-chan grabbed her other arm.

"No, Sakura-chan! Komutsa is the best eating place in Konoha!! And their tomato salad makes you healthy and strong, unlike nasty ramen! Ramen makes you fat and oily!!" She protested.

Is she...?! Is she insulting our thing for ramen!? Oho.. Ohohoho..! She did not just pull the lever that unleashes my temper!!!!!!

"Hmph! As if your tomato salad is good!" I mocked Mikoto-chan.

"Um! Kushina-san, Mikoto-san, please, let go of me! How about let's go to both Ichiraku and Komutsa!?" Sakura-chan exclaimed, but me and Mikoto-chan ignored her.

"How about a cook-off then, Ramen Freak!!?" Mikoto-chan declared.

"Oh, you are so on, 'ttebane!!"

Sakura's POV

I looked at both women. "Okay. Mikoto-san, Kushina-san, you have thirty minutes to finish your dish. And... Start!"

They both got started on their dishes, with a few mocks and glares here and there.

After thirty minutes, they finished their dish and put it on the table, in front of me. I stared and inhaled, loving the delicious smell of the amazing meals.

Mikoto-san placed her salad in front me and crossed her arms with a smug look on her features.

I grabbed the fork and pierced a few cabbages and tomatoes with it, then brought it to my mouth. My taste buds went wild once its taste spread around my mouth and I gulped it down.

"How was it, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto-san asked when I finished the whole salad.

"It tastes really good, Mikoto-san!!" I exclaimed in approval, making Mikoto-san grin widely and I saw Kushina-san's face flash in frustration.

"Wait 'till you taste mine, Sakura-chan, dattebane!!" Kushina-san replaced the empty plate with her bowl of ramen

I grabbed the chopsticks and broke them apart. I slowly slurped some noodles, my taste buds going crazy from its taste. I sighed when I finished the ramen.

"Well?" Kushina-san asked.

"Excellent!! Sorry, Mikoto-san! Kushina-san is the winner, but your salad tasted really great!" I exclaimed.

Kushina-san started to jump in joy and I giggled. So, Naruto-kun got it from his mother, huh?

And I saw Mikoto-san's face fade from frustration to emotionless. Just like Sasuke-kun!

"Take that, Tomato Face!! I won! You lost! Hahaha!!!" Kushina-san cheered.

"Grr. Only this once, Namikaze!! But now, let's see who can wash the dishes faster!" Mikoto-san yelled.

"Game!" Kushina-san shouted and they hurried to the kitchen

I sweat-dropped, watching them wash the dishes while splashing water on each other's hair and dress.

And the whole day, I spent my time with Mikoto-san and Kushina-san as they keep on competing each other. But, their friendship will never be broken.

:

Hello, everyone!!! **This is my first story, so please no flames!! And please review!! I really wanna hear what you think about the first chapter! If I have any mistakes, please tell me!!**

Oh, and I'll always have the translation of the words that were in Japanese or were made up at the end!

Suggestions? Questions? Wanna chat? PM me!!

See you in the next chappy, minna-san!!

:

Kaa = Mother, Mom, Mum, Etc.

Konnichiwa = Hello/Hi

Minna = Everybody

Hajimemashite = Nice to meet you

Kawaii (Or 'kawaī')= Cute

Tou (Or 'otō' or 'otou')= Dad

Dattebane = 'Ya know/Believe it ('ttebane is the short form for 'dattebane')

Komutsa = I made this up.


End file.
